lawl_alpha_remasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightbulb
On-Screen Appearance Joining Season 2 Lightbulb is excited she joined season 2 and enters the battle Special Attacks Neutral B - Light Glow Lightbulb will use her light to glow. Unlike Fry's neutral b, she can move and use her attacks while glowing. Except, in this state her attacks are stronger. Don't touch Lightbulb while she's glowing or you will get stunned! Press b again to cancel the move. You can also cancel it by getting K.O'd. Side B - ARMS! Lightbulb will use her arms to grab an opponent, simular to a normal grab except that you can do 2 things: * You can grab items from far distances * You can grab projectiles(only physical ones tho.). Grabbed projectiles will be turned into items(except for one that are items) and can be picked up only by Lightbulb. Up B - Fanicopter Lightbulb will use Fan to glide her upward. It's like Stocking and Peridot's up b's except it can be cancelled by a fast projectile. It can also be cancelled by pressing up b again. Down B - Suitcase Lightbulb will summon Suitcase and Suitcase will give her a random item. (Capsule, Assist Trophy, etc.) Suitcase will leave after 10 seconds. Be aware that Suitcase can be K.O'd easily like an SSE enemy. You'll have to wait 20 seconds before you can summon her again. Final Smash - The Calm Down Corner Lightbulb will tell a random opponent that their going to the calm down corner. She will then grab them (like Trip's final smash) and throw them off the stage. If she doesn't grab any one in 10 seconds, the final smash ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: Deugh! KOSFX2: Eep! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Clink) Dowaaw! Taunts Up: Omgah! Sd: People like you make me sick Dn: What do I do? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Yayaaah Victory 2: I don't appreciate judging people on their appearance on my team Victory 3: Not as spectacular as Oatmeal Raisin but, i'll have to deal with it (Eats a Stick) Lose/Clap: Feeling Sad Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Inanimate Insanity Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kirby has a Lightbulb on his head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Oatmeal Raisin Cookie Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Starter Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Celebrities Category:Hero